


A very uncommon mission

by woodsman2b



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, greek love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodsman2b/pseuds/woodsman2b
Summary: A young and promising Spartan spy is sent to Athensin order to turn the tide during the premises of the Peloponnesian War.In the cradle of democracy, he will find much more than what he was looking for...
Relationships: Alexios (Assassin's Creed)/Alkibiades | Alcibiades (c. 450-404 BCE), Alexios/Thaletas (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Arrival in foreign land

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaziandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaziandra/gifts), [DeimosAlexein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeimosAlexein/gifts), [Myriath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myriath/gifts), [Jenn_Harper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenn_Harper/gifts), [Illegible_Scribble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illegible_Scribble/gifts), [OneHellOfAReader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneHellOfAReader/gifts).



May 430 BC  
Unaccustomed to sea travel, Spartan kryptos Thaletas was not unhappy to reach mainland, even if that land was that of the enemy.  
He was not fond of ships swerving relentlessly, and sometimes he had vomited overboard without warning.   
Storms that could last for days made him want to get tied to the mast in order to avoid playing Poseidon's game. 

But after days of such hectic sailing, anyone would breathe a sigh of relief at the sight of the first coasts. Thaletas was no exception to the rule. 

With a luminous gaze, the young man watched the harbor structures of Piraeus grow larger and larger before his astonished eyes.   
One could say all he wanted about the city of Pericles; he could not deny that it was the only rival of Sparta in the entire Greek world.   
To tell the truth, with the exception of its army, incomparable on many aspects, Sparta could only bow before the preeminence of its colleague in the majority of other fields.   
At the forefront of them, the domination of seas.   
If Sparta could boast of destroying the harvests of Attica since last summer, Athens did not suffer from famine because its fleet, made up of ships as numerous as birds in a cloud, supplied itself throughout the Aegean Sea and the Hellespont, under the nose of the Lacedaemonians.   
The Athenians even went as far as organizing raids on the Peloponnesian coast as a reprisal. 

But behind this beautiful facade, reality was less shining.   
If Pericles succeeded in making his fellow citizens eat their fill, he was nonetheless exposed to a growing feeling of anger on their part.   
Indeed, to save the lives of the hundreds of thousands of inhabitants of Attica, the strategos took the difficult decision to transfer them into the now overcrowded city.   
With each new wave of arrivals, the townspeople growled a little more...   
It is even whispered that the eminent statesman may lose the upcoming elections for the first time in more than a decade. 

Thaletas, 20 years old, inherited a very uncommon mission.   
One of the most gifted and intelligent soldiers of his generation, he had been commissioned by the kings of Sparta to infiltrate Athens and discover how to destabilize it from within.   
An extraordinary promotion linked to a special context.   
If the kryptoi were used to train in Spartan territory, the outbreak of war had reshuffled the cards.   
Soldiers barely out of their teens were sent to the front, in the midst of their elders and predecessors. 

Soon, others would follow in Thaletas’ footsteps.


	2. Immersion in a hostile environment

For the time being, the young Laconian’s footsteps were leading him with alacrity out of this commercial boat, or rather this dilapidated nutshell.   
He gazed out over the straight, airy streets of the harbor, and beyond them he saw the lofty silhouette of the Acropolis, crowned by the newly built great temple of Athena.   
"What an incredible expense! But it seems that Athens can afford anything!"  
He whispered just distinctly enough for three passers-by to turn around and look daggers at him, while a fourth acquiesced slightly...   
No doubt an Athenian who was infuriated by Pericles' policy. One out of four...  
The strategos had only experienced such opposition in his youth, when his pro-democracy stance cost him the support of his aristocratic comrades.   
But Pericles was a great orator, and the crowds had given him unprecedented power, a burning flame that Thaletas could help to extinguish... 

The young man was now walking between the stalls of Piraeus, laden with food and a certain amount of precious goods. He would have to seek the chthonian gods’ help to shake Pericles' optimism, as the man was convinced his plan would succeed.   
Seeing this abundance of goods, the kryptos grasped the magnitude of the task that lay before him. Before his departure, the kings, the ephors, the priests, his brothers in arms...   
All agreed in repeating to him how much the old monkey's plan was, in their opinion, a cowardly maneuver...   
Nevertheless, with a political balance that was still favorable and finances that remained stable, Pericles was able to protect his citizens behind the walls of Athens while launching punitive expeditions against Sparta and its allies, but also against recalcitrant members of his own league. 

Thaletas continued to walk and, passing between the Long Walls, offered words of comfort to the peasants he encountered.  
"Beautiful talkers have taken everything from you, but you still have your dignity, with your heads held high. Better times will come, I am sure."  
Those people were the famous refugees, the very ones who had been crammed at the foot of the ramparts with their meager possessions hastily retrieved, a few weeks before the arrival of Lacedaemonian troops in Attica.   
Once more, he saw mistrust in their eyes and lots of "Glory to Pericles, thank Athena!" resounded, but many faded faces did not join the clamor. Thaletas would surely return to the area if an opportunity arose. 

When the Spartan crossed the gates of Piraeus, he found himself thrown into the den of democracy, the place where almost everyone was allowed to pour out their nonsense to support or obstruct a resolution, eliminate a political opponent or save their own skin.   
Circus in all its glory, according to his agoge instructors.   
The Spartan climbed the few steps and mingled with the crowd who had come to listen to the two speakers debate on this beautiful spring day. 

Both were in armor, but neither was carrying a weapon. The joust would be purely oratorical, but it would allow Thaletas to take the pulse of the city.


	3. Assessment of the situation

Because of his venerable age and status, Pericles was the first to speak.   
"Dear fellow citizens, the enemy is at our gates.   
He is ravaging our fields and plundering our crops. He is destroying the labors of a lifetime and forcing many of you to live far from their homes. I am aware of this. I don't want to make false promises.   
The war will be long and difficult. But while we are sheltered within our walls, our fleet is working hard to preserve our lives, to bring us the contributions of our loyal allies.   
Sooner or later, Sparta will grow tired of its low maneuvers and we will sign peace.   
Each league will live in harmony with the other, and we will be able to show all Greeks that the unity of all Athenians is as strong as an army of hoplites."

Despite Pericles' charisma, the applause that followed did not seem to fill the city.   
Rumblings swept through the crowd. 

Thaletas listened and discerned one of those dissonant voices.  
"If he thinks I am going to wait in my tent for the Spartans to arrive in the city, he is badly mistaken. We must go and drive them out of Attica, as we did to those Persian dogs!"  
Another malcontent outbid:  
"Obviously, he didn't want to come today. But he had no choice! He is not a king, so he will have to listen to the voice of the people!"

The voice of the people was that of Cleon, slow and serious.   
"At least Pericles didn't lie to you. Under his command, the war will be long and difficult. For, if I am not mistaken, the Athenians did not defeat the Persians by locking themselves up in their city. They formed a wall with their bodies on the beach of Marathon.   
They made a wall of ships in the straits of Salamis. If the Athenians quietly stayed home fifty years ago... they would have died!   
And we would not be here to commemorate their memory...   
Today, the enemy is at our doorstep! Here and elsewhere in the Greek world.   
He is isolating us from our "allies" and turning them against us.  
We, too, have valuable men. Are we going to sit idly by?   
Or are we going to fight to save our beloved city again?"

Strong reactions overran the assembly.   
If some were offended by the violent nature of Cleon's aims - who wanted to punish the desertions while opposing the Spartan hoplites head-on - others praised his audacity and his initiative to resolve an inextricable situation.   
Cleon observed the tumult then, turning to Pericles, told him:  
"Good. That should give plenty of food for thought before the next meeting of the people." Thaletas remained staggered.   
What was the interest of his fatherland in the affair? Was it necessary to let Pericles exhaust the resources of Sparta or was it preferable that that virulent Cleon could decide the preparation of new operations?

A thorny question to be settled. While waiting to have a clearer vision of the extent of the problem, Thaletas headed north to feed and refuel.


	4. Understanding of local customs

The agora of the city was even more impressive than its port counterpart, and the young man's meal turned to angry soup.   
At the same time, his verdict was final. For him, Pericles was the one that had to be eliminated. His farsightedness would eventually sweep aside the reluctances, and his caution might well lead Sparta to the dishonor of the negotiating table. To gain the upper hand, luring the Athenian armies out of their entrenchments seemed crucial to him.   
Certain skirmishes would perhaps turn to their advantage, but in the long run, their soldiers would break their teeth on the shields of the best armed formation of the world. Undermining the influence of the strategos was the right decision.   
A final ascent was necessary.   
Thaletas followed the stream of pilgrims and crossed the Propylaea. 

A quick glance and some nearby chatter informed him that the famous great temple he saw that morning was no ordinary place of worship.   
Surrounded by many guards, it was dedicated above all... to the "protection" of the treasury of the cities submitted to Athens. Even the statue of the goddess who gave her name to the city had a practical function. If the circumstances required it, its gold plating could be melted down. Funny way to honor the powerful Athena. But after all, wisdom probably dictated the necessity of having monetary reserves, especially for a city that relied so much on its trade. Offerings were placed at the foot of the monumental structure, but regular worship was performed in a smaller temple nearby. 

The sun began to decline as Thaletas reached the southern outskirts of the city, where a house graciously loaned by a elder of the Krypteia was located. 

With so many miles in his legs, the soldier quickly fell from exhaustion, despite his knowledge of the harsh Spartan military training.


	5. Identity forgery

The young man got up at dawn, more out of habit than of necessity. Indeed, his Argive contact for this perilous mission had provided him with a great cover.   
For the next three banquets, Thaletas was expected to serve the most exquisite dishes to Pericles’ and his companion Aspasia’s guests in their famous home located just a stone's throw from where the young Spartan had taken up residence.   
Those great moments of Athenian-style sociability were not only intended to display the power of the strategos, nor even that of the haughty city of Theseus. It was also, for the influential statesman, a skillful process to ensure the loyalty of friends while keeping his detractors close enough.   
Visitors and employees were equally a source of significant intelligence on the evolution of the relations between factions in every corner of Greece, a real mine of information.  
Thaletas should beware of confidences exchanged in the drunkenness of the nights at the foot of the Acropolis. But for now, the young man was taking his time to put on his new outfit, an exomis made of blue-tinted linen, pleasantly adorned with golden stars on its edges. The whole thing was held by a fabric belt that respected the same balance between the two colors of the tunic. The garment showed much more skin than the Spartan would have liked, but the merchant of Argos had assured him that this outfit would, in his words, "force the most loquacious Athenians to hold their tongues."  
Thaletas, doubtful, could not stop scrutinizing his own person from every conceivable angle, without succeeding in understanding the profound meaning of the trader's remark. 

In order to familiarize himself with his new identity, the kryptos took the initiative to try out his costume in the alleys adjacent to his house. He wanted to experience the atmosphere of Athens, to feel as comfortable as he could in this attire, in the middle of the sprawling megalopolis. The legendary adaptability of Spartan spies being no longer to be proven, he paid attention neither to the amused looks of the children, nor even to the insistent glances of the older ones... Imperceptibly, the sun traced its course until it drowned in the Western seas. Thaletas then set out to Pericles’ manor house. 

He reached it just as the torches that adorned its façade were lit in a ballet of twirling flames.


	6. Site overview

"Halt! Who are you and what are you doing here?" A guard asked in a firm tone, while beginning to frisk him.   
"My name is Leandros, and I have been recommended by my friend Philemon of Argos to serve the strategos’ guests."   
The cerberus informed his superior of the situation, and a few minutes later, he moved over on laconic words: "Welcome, but be careful..."  
The beginning of the war had increased the likelihood of threats to his person, yet Pericles did not deign to postpone these celebrations to better days.   
On the contrary, he asserted with aplomb that this institution had become more than necessary in order to maintain contact with the outside world, he who was forced to limit his movements. Moreover, his recent decline in popularity had led him to reduce the number of invitations to public meetings. This had not prevented him from suffering a serious setback against Cleon the day before, Thaletas thought. 

The young man walked through the eminent Athenian's estate gardens. He gazed at trees and statues without saying a word.   
At the threshold of the main house, a young girl came out of her torpor to greet him.   
"Good evening, Leandros, I am Phoibe. I hope the guards weren't too rough on you. They always check if people who come in carry weapons and sometimes they are a bit... abrupt.   
But that's because of the circumstances; I've been told that they were more welcoming before the war. I'm not so sure! But it doesn't matter! I talk too much! Come, I'll show you around the premises."

Observing the beautiful outfit of her protégé of the day, the young Athenian exclaimed:  
"It is a splendid tunic! It's a pity you have to change it! You will also have to wash and perfume yourself before approaching people! But there is still some time for all that. In the meantime, follow me."  
After passing through the vestibule, Phoibe stopped her walk. Discreetly, she designated the personalities one by one and gave Thaletas wise advice. 

"This is Socrates, he's a philosopher. He's nice, but he's even more talkative than I am.   
He literally talks to everyone, so he's going to take you into one of his discussions.   
Say as little as possible or play dumb if you want to avoid blabbering all night!   
This one is Herodotus. He went to Egypt, you know! It's unbelievable; they say they had kings buried under mountains built by slaves. One day, I'll go there! 

Look at those two! The older one is Sophocles and the other one is Euripides.   
They are playwrights. Once, I went to see a performance of a play written by Sophocles with my friend. I fell asleep!   
I don't understand why he's so arrogant, it's probably related to fame... But Euripides is more famous than him now. And younger. It bothers Sophocles a lot! Make them drink some sweet wine to calm their ardor! To Socrates and Aristophanes you can notice over there, you can give strong wine, it will make them happy and they will start talking about anything and everything, maybe even singing, it's very funny! 

The grumpy one in the background is Hermippos. He also writes plays. He comes to argue. He doesn't like Aspasia but she always invites him. She told me that it's not because a man is rude that you should behave like him. As a result, he is even meaner with her in his plays...   
Aspasia, she hired me. I love her. She is so beautiful and intelligent. Hermippos would tell you that she has the charm of a snake but he is often the one with the forked tongue. She's going to come back soon to see if everything is going well and... But I don't see my friend! You should have served with him! Too bad for the grooming but you have to go to the living room immediately, before the guests get impatient! Go on, go!"

Joining gesture to word, the teenager put a hand in the back of "Leandros" and pushed him towards the notables.


	7. Infiltration and exploration

Thaletas landed in front of Socrates.   
"Good evening, stranger. Do you have a second to spare me?" Thaletas nodded, having already forgotten Phoibe's warnings.   
"Good, very good! Tell me; are we free to criticize the Athenian strategoi?"  
Damn it!  
Thaletas mentally adjusted his response.   
"Well, once the citizens elect their strategoi, the responsibility of leading the armies rests on their shoulders. To criticize those who protect you, isn't it putting them at risk, thus endangering the whole city?"  
"A very well constructed reflection, my dear. You have a sharp mind and you, at least, do not shy away from dialogue. But if we cannot criticize strategoi during their mandate, don't we take the risk of turning them into tyrants, even if only for a year?"  
"If the people realize this, they can always ostracize such a person."  
"That's one possibility, but in this case, it means... it's possible to criticize a strategos for his conduct, don't you think?"  
Thaletas was trapped by his contradictions. 

Socrates reassured him.  
"It simply means that you have a qualified opinion, and that you seek to reconcile the people’s freedom with the need to stand under the banner of those who fight the battles. The problem in our democracy is about where to draw the line between those two great imperatives.   
I enjoyed our discussion very much, dear...?"  
"Leandros of Argos."  
"I hope that our philosophical paths will cross again, Leandros of Argos."  
"I hope so too."

If Thaletas had been able to rinse his mouth to erase all his words, he would have done so without hesitation. Simple citizens, judges of the highest military courts? Only in Athens and other democracies one could observe those aberrations.   
At least, he would not have to hold a speech with Aristophanes, already full to bursting.

The young Spartan cautiously slipped away in order to get some wine from the kitchens. There he was grabbed by an old wrinkled hand.   
"Get drunk, big boy. For a world that forgets my name is a world gone mad."  
"I feel sorry for you, my friend..."  
"And that's it! Even you don't know who I am... Youth is lost, truly lost..." The old man vehemently asserted with his forefinger in the air to emphasize the solemnity and truthfulness of his words.   
Fortunately, Thaletas remembered Phoibe's indications and was able to defuse the human grenade ready to explode.   
"It is useless to get carried away like this, Sophocles. The world will always remember your work."  
"And this is only justice. Because who else but me can tell with such realism the vicissitudes of our human condition, trapped between consciousness and animal instinct?"  
"I don't know, Sophocles." He let go with lassitude by handing his cumbersome interlocutor a cup filled to the brim with sweet wine mixed with water.  
Sophocles wanted to toast with Thaletas, who reluctantly accepted.   
"Here’s to you, friend. Whatever your name is. And to me, of course. Let's even raise a glass to that idiot Euripides, who thinks he is the new Sophocles."

The person concerned had heard everything and joined in the conversation.   
"The new Sophocles? Pff... What's the point of claiming to equal such a monument that has been decrepit for so long?" He grabbed a kylix and poured the same drink as his colleague. "No, really... He's had his day..."   
Sophocles was flabbergasted. Thaletas stepped forward to position himself between the two men, fearing a slip of the tongue that would jeopardize the smooth running of the festivities.   
Alternatively, he faced both of them.   
"I believe that you will go down in history, each in his name, for the singular beauty of both your writings."

Sophocles and Euripides were defeated by the flattery of the young man.   
They shrugged their shoulders, and in a blissful smile, congratulated each other and helped themselves to a new glass of Samos wine, before leaving the kitchen singing at the top of their lungs.


	8. Creating links

Thaletas noisily exhaled his relief. Mindlessly, he moved towards the amphora of full-bodied Macedonian wine. He broke its neck and mixed the precious nectar with water before tasting it. He stopped after one sip, but fully enjoyed it.   
Then he filled two kylices and came back to the main room with a lighter heart.   
In a corner, he spotted Hermippos, looking sour-faced. He approached in muffled footsteps and, with a compassionate look, offered to keep him company for a moment. Hermippe, baffled, accepted. It only took him a few seconds to grab one of the containers from the kryptos' hands and empty its contents in a single gulp.   
Invigorated, the man recovered his colors and confided without hesitation. 

"This city is just a gigantic masquerade. Pericles... This man, who claims to be the people’s herald, is nothing more than an autocrat unceasingly re-elected by his partisans.   
Year after year, he has built magnificent but extremely expensive buildings... Even though he knew that war was inevitable.   
But when contemplating the Parthenon or the Odeon, the people were distracted from the real concerns. Now they are disillusioned while the Spartans are in Attica and all of Attica is locked up inside Athens. Our backs are against the wall, and Pericles is being stubborn. Same goes for Aspasia. The tears he shed when I accused her of corrupting the morality of the Athenian women... It was brilliant. But he is as guilty as she is, and their dramatic talents have saved them on many occasions. No wonder they occupy a prominent space in my plays!"  
As Phoibe had stated, this man was indeed not a close friend of the lovebirds. Thaletas, having waited impatiently for the end of the monologue, ventured into uncharted territory. "What are you doing here, then, if you hate those people so much?"  
"We have to open my compatriots’ eyes, including those of the persons most concerned! They need to realize the seriousness of the circumstances!"  
"And you, what would you do about it?"  
"If I were in Pericles and Aspasia’s shoes, I..."   
He lowered the volume of his voice and continued:  
"I would make peace with the Spartans. They have the best army and we have the best fleet. If the war were to last, everyone would suffer. We might even lose everything. We must know how to recognize our wrongdoings, something that Pericles is incapable of doing!"  
Thaletas settled down next to Hermippe and murmured:  
"Sparta is more reasonable than one thinks. In spite of my young age, I travelled a lot and met many Lacedaemonians. If more men thought like you, I am sure that the Athenians could fraternize with them and calm would return throughout Greece. Do not despair, my friend, soon many things will change."  
"Thank you..."  
"Leandros."  
"Thank you for having listened to my rantings, Leandros. I drank far too much, I'm sorry I have embarrassed you." The Athenian tried to minimize the magnitude of his words, fearing that he had been spied upon, perhaps by the intriguing Aspasia herself, who knows.   
Thaletas saw no female figures in the vicinity, but he had not explored all the rooms of the villa yet. 

The native of Miletus made her appearance at this very moment.   
With her jet-black hair held in place by a thin gold band, her purple dress tied at the waist and her silver bracelets, the woman who magnetized all eyes on herself was a paragon of beauty, both physical and spiritual.   
She was the sun and the moon, the dazzling light of the day and the veiled glow of the night. While some considered her ascendancy over the strategos to be pernicious, all agreed that the couple embodied the soul of Athens, in all its grandeur and vices. 

The Ionian woman stood by the two men and addressed them in a honeyed tone.   
"Good evening, I don't think we have been formally introduced. I am Aspasia, the mistress of the house and companion of Pericles. And you are our new companion, aren't you? Leandros of Argos, if I'm not mistaken?"  
"That's right. Leandros, at your service." He declaimed while tilting his bust.   
"No need for such formalities, Leandros. I am not a queen, and Athens is not a monarchy, you know that."  
Thaletas smiled, but thought no less of it.   
She was not a sovereign, but almost...   
"I hope our comrade doesn't bother you. He likes to come here to drink my wine and accuse me of all evils, but I don't hold any grudge against him."  
Without waiting for an answer, she left the room, turning around only to laugh out loud. In his heart, Thaletas praised the shrewdness of a woman who did not hesitate to go out in front of the enemy.

Once Aspasia was out, Thaletas questioned Hermippos about Pericles' absence from the party organized in his own house.   
The playwright was quite drunk and replied that the strategos had been out of touch with reality for months and that Aspasia was doing the dirty work of clouding the Athenians' consciences. 

His answer turned into a tirade, then a monologue.


	9. Anomaly to correct

The Spartan was escaping towards the kitchens when he heard a crash sound coming from an adjoining room, followed by shouts. Though unarmed, Thaletas quickly knocked on the door that locked the place from which the turmoil seemed to originate. There would be no major incident under his watch. If a guest was in danger, he had to act immediately. 

"Open immediately or I'll break the door!"  
Against all odds, the hinges turned on themselves after a moment of silence, revealing a spectacle that left the kryptos stunned. At the back of the room, an overturned klinê.   
At its feet, a naked man was holding his head in his hands.  
Broken amphorae were releasing their last trickle of oil and wine.   
Another individual, blond as summer wheat, hairless and also naked, walked lasciviously to meet the kryptos. Without showing an ounce of fear or embarrassment, the seducer was standing less than two feet from Thaletas. The latter lost his words.   
"Everything... Is everything all right? I heard... I... I think..."   
"Oh but everything is going well, beautiful foreigner. If you have any question, come on in!" 

The Spartan flushed and took another look to assess the situation.   
The young blonde with azure eyes was telling the truth. No one seemed to be hurt, except for the man who was massaging his temples a few seconds ago. He had probably fallen off the bed, dragging the jars with him in his collapse. Staggering to get up, he was the antithesis of his debauched sidekick. Brown, his hair still carefully combed, he wore a bun and braids decorated with a few golden pearls. It looked like a variation of Laconian hair fashion, Thaletas remarked. He also wore a growth of hair that covered his chest, forearms, and legs. 

His sex, not completely at rest, seemed to emerge from a jungle of dark curly hair.   
Were they...?


	10. New deal

The golden haired one put his index finger on the inquisitor's lips.  
"Hush! My... partner is still dizzy, he thought he was Himeros himself but not anyone can call themselves an Olympian god! This amphora reminded him of the sad truth!"  
Thaletas sought to extricate himself from the maneuvers of the charmer.   
"I see that everything is under control, I must go and serve the other guests..."  
Long fingers closed on the Spartan's biceps.   
"But I am one of the guests, you see? My friend and I just... isolated ourselves for a moment."

Thaletas realized that Phoibe's friend, the colleague who was supposed to manage the symposion, was simply unavailable because he was in the middle of a frolicking session... And to think that at the age of 12, the teenager showed a greater sense of professionalism than her elder... What an irony! Despite his reluctance, Thaletas went back to the room. Indeed, if this young man was one of Pericles’ guests, then his wishes had to be granted. 

"Well, what do you want from me...?"  
"I'm failing in all my duties! Let me introduce myself, Alcibiades of Athens, nephew of the great strategos Pericles, and outstanding lover! The Adonis over there is Alexios, he is looking for his mother who fled Sparta a long time ago, can you imagine that? Poor boy, he needs a little comfort.   
So do I. This war is exhausting me ... Being confined to Athens is not good for my morale.   
It's like being a bird trapped in a cage..."  
"A gilded cage..."   
"Yes, but I have to occupy my days... And nights! It's not that simple!"  
"And what would you like to brighten up your prison?"

"Oil and wine, of course! Alexios turned everything upside down when... we fell.   
Be a love and come back to supply us!"

"I'm going there right now..."


	11. Reboot

The kryptos left the room, closed the door and took a deep breath.   
Thus, a Spartan exile was between those walls...   
Worse, the man was indulging in reprehensible practices that Thaletas would not even dare to include in his report... Even more shocking, he did it with Pericles' nephew...   
What if he was an agent in the pay of the Athenians? In what way would he oppose the plans of the Lacedaemonian sovereigns? Decidedly, the affair took a most complex turn. The young spy recovered the amphora of Macedonian wine and took one of Cretan oil. Then he resolved to unroll the Ariadne's thread of the relationship between the two protagonists. The other participants of the evening, already uninhibited, did not seem to complain about Alexios’ absence, nor Thaletas’...   
Back in the den, he was instantly caught by Alcibiades, who thanked him warmly for his promptness. 

"You were eager to see us again, my darling..." He whispered in the ear of Thaletas who tried to keep his control despite the caress of the beautiful blond all over the muscles of his soldier’s torso. Without answering, he moved away and bent down to place the heavy containers in a corner of the room. His tunic went up, ostensibly revealing large thighs forged by years of agoge. Nonchalantly, the kryptos looked behind him. Alcibiades was mute in front of the show, as if paralyzed by an incipient stiffness. Alexios was also enjoying the view.   
He seemed equally disturbed by the quiet force emanating from Thaletas' body.   
Full of lust in his eyes - as much as he could feign it – the Spartan announced:   
"I have also brought the cups! But I forgot to bring the water."  
Rightly so, Alcibiades did not believe it.   
"Of course... You wanted to get us drunk quickly, you little rascal? That way, we would have been at your mercy and you could have done whatever you wanted to us! But don't worry, beautiful foreigner, I like to drink pure wine from time to time, Alexios too. And you will also taste this nectar!"

Thaletas winked at him.   
"Sure! You're not going to empty this amphora without me!"


	12. Revised targets

Reassured about the entertaining intentions of their new companion, Alexios and Alcibiades came to surround him with their sensual solicitations. Alcibiades renewed his touches, navigating on the fabric of the garment.   
He brushed pectoral and abdominal muscles, stopping cautiously on Thaletas' hips.   
For his part, Alexios sailed on the square shoulders of the soldier, then, with infinite gentleness, ventured between the scapulae and the vertebrae.   
Like his friend, he finally rested his hands on the birth of the legs.   
For the first time of the evening, which ended in front of the darkness of the night, Alexios was speaking.   
"Our private symposium has only one rule…"  
Joining gesture to word, he raised the exomis, assisted by Alcibiades.   
Thaletas’ train of thoughts went astray. The voice of the exile, both hoarse and sweet, made him hover...   
"Tell me, cutie, are we the ones causing you this?"  
Suddenly out of his torpor, Thaletas opened his eyes and realized the incongruity of the context... His penis pointed proudly towards the heavens, erected like a watchtower, stiff as a bow ready for use. 

His face was red in shame...   
However; he was not the only one to give in to his instincts. Like him, Alexios and Alcibiades were now sporting a mighty erection. Thaletas caught himself in evaluating their anatomy.   
If Alcibiades’ sex was relatively thin, its length seemed to be above average...   
At least, the average of the brothers-in-arms Thaletas had seen during their ablutions…  
As for Alexios' one, it was shorter, but its thickness made it truly impressive.   
In comparison, Thaletas felt slightly intimidated.   
But the young exile had not the same opinion...   
"Magnificent..." he exhaled, in a laconism revealing his emotion.  
His brown irises were shining, his pupils dilated to the maximum. All his senses were on alert. Alcibiades, who was not naturally jealous, made himself heard:  
"Alexios is so enthralled - and so am I - that he forgot to ask your name!"  
Facing the Athenian, the kryptos answered:  
"My name is Leandros."  
"Leandros... I think you have understood it, Alexios is crazy about you. You're not going to leave him like that, are you?"  
Thaletas smiled. 

Alcibiades moved away from the duo to look for something in the mess that cluttered up one of the corners of the room.


	13. Gathering information

The young soldier seized the opportunity to learn more about his compatriot.   
"So you come from Sparta? Aren't you afraid to stay in this city while war rages outside?"  
"I can go wherever I want and slip out whenever I want, Leandros... It's been a long time since I was a Spartan citizen. I am a misthios."  
Thaletas took a step back, more by reflex than by fear.   
"You always announce this so casually?"  
"If someone is my enemy, or if I have to kill him as part of a contract, he will die. If not, he has no reason to fear me. I have nothing to hide. »  
Alexios' assurance bordered on unconsciousness, Thaletas thought. This man had not followed the classical education of the homoioi. He must have been wandering the roads for a long time.   
"Have you killed Spartans?"   
Alexios looked away.   
"It happened... Spartans, Athenians... I go wherever money calls me."  
A deafening silence settled in. Thaletas had not considered that. He had always believed that the art of warfare was practiced primarily on the battlefield, with the help of information gleaned from individuals in the shadows such as himself.   
Now he was having a peek at another side of it. Assassinations, with their share of paymasters and targets. And at the crossroads of those destinies, bringers of death.   
Misthioi, like Alexios. With a little help, they could change the course of events.   
By eliminating a polemarch, a strategos, even a king ...   
By weakening or even decimating a contingent...   
By cunning, and all that for the love of drachmae…  
It was the first mercenary that Thaletas met. He wanted to know more.   
"But you… were not on a mission this evening?"

"No, and I don't plan to return to service immediately. This war will destroy Greece. Some bad people see it as an opportunity to reshape the world as they see fit. But one day, I will put an end to their plan. I'm also looking for my mother who may still be alive, somewhere..."


	14. Abort mission

So, to make a long story short, I'm not on duty right now.   
Unlike you, Leandros. Well, whatever your real name is! »   
Touché! Disconcerted by the remark, Thaletas silently questioned the misthios.   
"You probably didn't suspect it, but your way of speaking, your posture... Everything about you betrays your origins. The Krypteia won't tell you this, but theater, acting… could help you to effectively camouflage them. Even Alcibiades was amused by your vain attempts at concealment. But he doesn't care, because all he wants tonight is your body."  
After a pause full with innuendo, Alexios moved his lips closer to those of Thaletas, who let himself be guided by his junior, obviously very experienced in the field of male lovemaking.   
The young men embraced feverishly, recreating a singularly erotic joust in which there were only winners.   
Nothing mattered outside those walls. Sparta and Athens might well collapse, but the spy was obsessed with satisfying his most unmentionable desires with that stranger, regardless of the consequences. 

Alcibiades then reappeared, an object of more than honorable dimensions in hand.   
Thaletas was shocked when he discovered what it was.   
"You know, Leandros, I educated Alexios on many things tonight. I taught him about the divine power of this instrument. Do you want to try it?"  
The kryptos finally took the cylinder in his hands. He weighed it, judged the hardness of the wood suitable, and the tanning of the leather exemplary. The work was of incomparable finesse. It seemed to have been used recently, with some traces and tears scattered across the skin texture. 

Alcibiades announced insolently:  
"Doesn't this olisbos remind you of anything? Observe carefully, it has been carved with scrupulous respect for the proportions of my member!"  
The young soldier remained astonished.   
"It's a gift for Alexios, to bring him unforgettable... memories... And if you want me to create an item based on your... splendid male parts, there is no problem. Our misthios would surely be delighted to own it."  
Caught off guard, Thaletas stuttered:  
"I... Thank you, it's very... nice of you..."  
"Perfect! Then it's settled, we will arrange a small session to take your... measurements!   
By the way, I feel you are reluctant to bury this noble thing inside you. You prefer to lead the dance, don't you? In this case, there is only one solution. Use it on Alexios!"

With the discreet approval of the latter, stretched out on the ground on a leopard's fur, Thaletas felt exhilarated. He approached the misthios when the Athenian's imperious voice echoed throughout the room.   
"Poor soul! Do you want to damage such a precious accessory? It must be taken care of. What were you taught in Sparta? Go and coat it with olive oil. Abundantly! »

Sheepishly, the young spy dipped the artificial phallus in the amphora to anoint its entire surface. He then returned to stand between the hips of Alexios, who made an unexpected request.


	15. Confrontation on the field

"Tonight, I want to climax with your name in my mouth. Your real name. Please tell me. Alcibiades and I will keep it a secret."  
Alcibiades followed.  
"It is not in my interest to harm my lovers. Your identity will remain safe between my sealed lips. I swear it to you!"  
"My name is Thaletas. " He revealed, without prevarication.   
"Thaletas...Thaletas..." Alexios repeated languidly.   
His name thus pronounced served as a signal for the young spy, whose objective had radically changed. It was no longer a matter of extracting information from a renegade, but rather of wringing tears of pleasure from him. 

In spite of his Spartan innocence in the field of homosexual intercourse, the young man was determined to provide the mercenary his most boiling attentions.   
With a lustful spark in his eyes, he slid the tip of the olisbos, which entered noisily into the misthios' anus. Alexios was overwhelmed by a powerful feeling of delight. Thaletas did not want to break eye contact, while moving the object back and forth, slightly at the edge of the rectum. The mercenary had little choice; he could no longer suppress groans of exquisite pain.  
Suddenly, the soldier pushed the dildo several more centimeters further inside.   
The consequence was immediate. Thaletas watched Alexios' muscular body tense up in a violent spasm, a muffled cry coming from his distorted lips.   
The young spy did not push his advantage... He applied his only expert knowledge, that of war and investigation. 

Interrogating a prisoner and holding a lover at one’s mercy, those situations, which seemed opposite, had astonishing similarities. In both cases, it was necessary to know how to measure the tension in a controlled way to reach the desired goal.   
Thaletas waited for the right moment, when Alexios opened his eyes again, mutely begging him to shorten his suffering. Only then did the kryptos insert the last few inches of the rod.   
The toes of the misthios curled, his abdominals contracted and his heartbeat accelerated. His lungs breathed in and out at great strength and speed. Alexios stared at the ceiling without showing the will to come out of the haze of fullness that was clouding his consciousness. 

Alcibiades’ words brought him back to earth.   
"If you're already in that state, what's it going to be like when our young soldier is going to fuck you hard... Are you sure you have enough stamina, handsome mercenary?"  
"Only the night will tell us, Alci..."  
"Oh, he is just being modest... I know you're going to do well... like a beast..."  
The misthios, leaning on the ground, burst out laughing.   
"I already have the fur!"  
"And the built!" Thaletas added.   
“Less than you" Alexios recognized, as he backed up his remark with his fingertips as he crisscrossed the soldier's athletic curves.   
"Boys! Do not forget me! I want my share of the booty too!" as Alcibiades reprimanded them with a sneer. 

Alexios reassured him by pointing at himself.   
"You'll have all the time in the world to share me as you see fit... But first, let's drink!"


	16. Thorough review

The three companions helped themselves to a cup each, and dedicated it to the blessed meetings, as well as to the multiple revelries of life.   
Putting his kylix down, Alexios slowly caressed his partners’ torsos while kneeling, then vigorously grabbed the erect sexes that stood next to him. He masturbated the shafts with dexterity, alternating tightening and loosening, along their entire lengths. He did not neglect the testicles, which he weighed lankily before squeezing the juicy bursae.   
Then he opened his mouth wide to lick both glans at the same time, swirling them on his tongue. The saliva flowed freely; the mercenary was busy hugging each tool in a warm, moist embrace. He even managed, for a moment, to tickle the tops of the two peaks simultaneously.  
But that was not the way the other men wanted to reach orgasm...   
Alcibiades, already accustomed to the charms of the misthios, offered the young spy to taste the forbidden fruit. 

"With pleasure!"  
Thaletas did not waste a second and copiously coated his spear with olive oil. Alexios lay down again and prepared to welcome a new catch inside his nets...   
In spite of his age, the bewitching exile had explored many regions... He had had his share of conquests... Both male and female. But something about this soldier pierced him though the heart. Perhaps his armor of rectitude with cracks he had already perceived ... or simply his magnetic beauty that had captivated him from the first beginnings of their meeting... 

Both men panted in anticipation, and then Thaletas spread his lover's legs. Carefully, he buried to the hilt his sword made of flesh and blood, which found in Alexios a scabbard worthy of his own bravery. The misthios endured the Spartan blows without flinching, their pupils reflecting the intense desire that animated them. They never took their eyes off of each other, their senses merging into a perfectly orchestrated sexual symphony. They kissed frantically... 

Soon, Alcibiades went near Alexios and was taken in the mouth by the mercenary, who could not feign the pleasure of being doubly stimulated and who had changed his position to that effect. Thaletas was pounding Alexios from behind while Alcibiades invaded the throat with his extraordinary male member. 

Nevertheless the latter felt the burning need to possess the misthios’ body.  
He sat down on the ground and made a gesture towards the lovers, who separated momentarily.   
Alexios impaled himself on the Athenian stallion, and the kryptos offered his stone-hard sex to the lips of the man who had stolen his heart.   
Even though this configuration didn't make it easy for Alexios, he strove to perform the most successful blowjob on a Thaletas at the height of his happiness, his eyes half closed.   
But Pericles' nephew, who was used to the most acrobatic practices, wanted to test the limits of the mercenary.   
He suggested the soldier to come and join him... in Alexios’depths.   
The latter considered the mission to be perilous but agreed to yield to Alcibiades’ fantasies.   
Thaletas sprinkled oil on his penis and added it to the gaping opening of Alexios.   
The Athenian’s organ was not left behind and was also abundantly lubricated. When the Spartan widened the path, the assassin's cries of pain quickly turned into groans of supplication. 

"Thaletas... Thaletas... Harder, faster…"

Those were the only aspirations of a man who was approaching the Olympus. So complete was his rapture that he had only one final request: that his two dominators honor him with their mixed seeds.   
They did so without delay, for the friction of their incandescent blades caused sparks to fly, their seeds suddenly flooding Alexios' entrails. 

"Thaletas... Thale... Hmmm..."

Without even touching himself, the misthios reached the summits of ecstasy and his torso was splashed by the nectar expelled in ferocious jerks.  
Instinctively, he retrieved the substance and gave it to his two partners, who hastily cleaned the mercenary's fingers.   
In return, Thaletas collected the juice that was still leaking from Alexios' buttocks and gave it to him.   
The assassin drank the present and seemed to want more.   
The soldier repeated the operation again and again, until he quenched the misthios' thirst.  
Alcibiades, teasing, told Alexios:   
"And now you have subdued Sparta, my beautiful friend…   
Unless it is the other way around..."  
"I believe that it is indeed Sparta which reconquered me..." He nodded in agreement, adding: "When Athens and Sparta fight together, nothing and no one can resist them...!"  
Thaletas smiled.

He noticed the absence of noise in the adjoining room and realized that Pericles and Aspasia’s last guest had left without even disturbing them. Perhaps they had run away, frightened by the Alexios’ screams?   
Unless… They came to listen at the doors to leave only at the end of the performance...


	17. Final report

Thaletas would probably never know the truth, but he didn't care. All that mattered to him at that moment blessed by the gods was to enjoy life, in the midst of this war that suddenly seemed so far away...   
He served wine in the kylices, but Alcibiades preferred to empty half of the amphora, spilling much of the liquid over himself. He stumbled inelegantly and wished a good night to his playmates.   
Alexios and Thaletas, finally alone in the world, were able to indulge in their burgeoning passion. That night, they made love without restraint, offering each other repeatedly. During one of these sweet games of pleasure, Thaletas gave his virginity as a gift to Alexios... 

In the early morning, the Spartan jumped, in a sweat. He looked at the men snoring beside him. Alcibiades was decidedly spoiled by nature... As for Alexios, he found him magnificent, swathed in a moving vulnerability combined with his physical strength and beauty...   
How could he ever return to his homeland after that? After all that he had lived through?   
He grabbed a shard of pottery lying around the klinê, scribbled a few words in a hurry and put his clothes back on. Then he silently left the room, not without casting a weary and sad glance at the man who had made him discover the true union of souls. 

When he awoke, Alexios was surprised by the coldness of the animal skin in Thaletas’ place. He stumbled upon the ostracon and silently read the soldier's message. 

"I'm sorry I left so quickly. I think I... With this war, I'm afraid of losing you... of losing ourselves... Please forgive me.   
Th." 

Alexios wanted to go in search of his beloved, he would probably find him if he started now. But that was too much of a risk to take; the young Spartan, paralyzed by the confusion of his own feelings, could flee and disappear for good.   
The murderer finally went back to sleep, his eyes fogged with tears. Even though he was far from achieving the purity required for this undertaking, he prayed with more faith than he had ever had, clutching the shard against his skin. 

“Almighty Gods, protect Thaletas... the one I love..."


End file.
